Estúpido Infantil
by MoripartyB
Summary: Sebastian era el francotirador de Moriarty. Mas recientemente parecía su niñera. Jim Moriarty podía ser un hombre inteligente, psicópata, retorcido y desalmado. Pero 'Sebby' podía describirlo como caprichoso e infantil. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer: **Nada de nada me pertenece, más que la historia sacada de mi mente mientras comía helado. Muy bueno por cierto. Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y más recientemente de la visión de la BBC: Gatiss y Moffat. Sigo exigiendo la 4 temporada ya.

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street", **__yo estoy participando con __James Moriarty__, pero soy adicta al MorMor... No hay nada que hacerle._

_Si por ahí hay errores ortográficos, pido 221 disculpas._

_**Disfruten.**_

— ¡Sebby!, ¿dónde está mi desayuno, querido?— grito desde su elegante habitación el único consultor criminal del mundo, James Moriarty, una linda mañana de sábado sin más planes más que fastidiar a su francotirador favorito y mano derecha Sebastian Moran (Aunque claro, era más que esas simples dos cosas). Hoy, (por ejemplo,) era su sirvienta. Claro, siempre lo era cuando Moriarty lo deseaba, y hoy no iba a desear otra cosa más. Ni siquiera entretenerse con su autoproclamado némesis. El también podía divertirse con su mascota.

Sabastian, quien cocinaba como capricho del moreno todas la malditas mañanas de sábado (algunas veces no solo sábados), ya estaba arto de los gritos cargados de apodos dulces que llevaba gritando desde lo minutos que estaba despierto. Esperar solo un poco no lo mataría. Pero si lo hacía esperar mucho, podía que el muerto fuese el.

— ¡Honey!, ¡moriré de hambre!

Aunque… Puede que morir no fuese tan malo.

_**—#—**_

Uno creería que con el tiempo que Sebastian conocía a Moriarty, este último se le irían bajando los humos y dejaría de pedirle tantas cosas al rubio, pero como siempre, Jim era una cajita de sorpresas. Una maldita y desgraciada cajita infeliz de sorpresas irritantes. Una más que otra.

— ¡Moran!— gritó horas más tarde del mismo sábado Jim, ahora estando en su lujoso cuarto de baño, más exactamente en su bañera llena de espuma y sin nada más que las esencias caras y su cuerpo. — ¡Sebastian! — gritó de nuevo mientras el aludido entraba con una bolsa negra que se veía no tan grande y pesada. Nada que no pudiera cargar.

— Ya estoy aquí.

— Ya lo sé tontito. ¿Donde están mis…

— ¿Y qué mierda crees que traigo en la bolsa?— interrumpió el rubio un poco desesperado, ya había alimentado al consultor, le había preparado la bañera y lo metió el mismo dentro de esta. Y ahora otro más de sus pequeños caprichos. Sabia aun así que ya le esperarían mas a lo largo del día.

Sebastian se acerco a la gran tina y vacio el contenido de la bolsa en el agua haciendo que esta por un momento aumentara su nivel antes de que los objetos salieran a flote y cubrieran casi por completo la superficie.

Jimmy sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que no eran del todo siniestras ni descaradas. Tanto. Y comenzó a buscar entre la tina alguno de los objetos en ella.

— … ¿Dónde está Marcy el asesino?— pregunto finalmente dejando su búsqueda y mirando al otro que estaba de espaldas a punto de irse. — y nunca he dicho que tienes permiso de marcharte. Te quiero en aquella silla, cerca de donde pueda necesitarte — señalando una silla no muy alejada de la bañera en aquella gran habitación.

— … ¿Marcy?… Jim, ¿quién demonios es Marcy el asesino? Debe estar por ahí, seguro no lo buscaste bien. — hablaba mientras caminaba a sentarse a la silla antes señalada ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

— No está. Esta Beni-ganso, Marty-deadly, Mr. Ministro, señor siniestro, Danny demon, Tommy boom, el explosivo Henry, Burny Bruno… — comenzó a enlistar mientras tomaba al último de los señalados en la bañera y lo estrujo hasta lograr un pequeño ruido agudo e irritante a los oídos del francotirador y niñera en turno. —… Si, de mis favoritos…, ¡pero no está Marcy el asesino, Seb! Marcy es mi patito favorito. No pienso terminar de bañarme si no lo tengo.

Moran respiro profundamente, sabía que el estúpido patito tenía que estar allí, recordaba todos y cada uno de los nombres retrasados que James les había puesto y estaba seguro de que había metido todos los patos. Maldita la hora en la que decidió trabajar para él. No, espera, estaría muerto de no ser así. Respiro profundo.

— Jame… Jimmy, estoy seguro que está en la maldita bañera, busca bien ¿si? — intentaba de manera relajada que su ira no fuera a parar en forma de puño al bonito rosto del criminal.

— ¡Ya te dije que no está! — dijo mientras furiosamente golpeaba contra el agua haciendo volar varios patitos mientras algunos salían de la bañera e iban a parar a cara de un ya salpicado Moran.

— … Jim… Puedes meterte tu estúpido pato por el …

— ¡Marcy!— gritaba emocionado Jim mientras lo veía caer del cabello rubio hasta estar en el suelo haciendo un gracioso "cuak". — vamos, vamos, Sebby cariño, dame a Marcy. — sonreía mientras estiraba su mano y recogía los patitos que alcanzaba a su alrededor para regresarlos al agua.

Sebastian solo aventó el imbécil del pato dentro de la tina haciendo que salpicara agua en la cara de Moriarty.

_**—#—**_

— ¿Ya vas a salir? Llevas casi una hora ahí en la bañera— dijo Sebastian en la misma silla jugando con una navaja entre sus manos que siempre llevaba con él. Regalo de Jim por su primer asesinato.

Jim ignoro olímpicamente a lo dicho por el asesino y siguió en lo suyo. — Voy a quemarte… Voy a quemarte el corazón fuera de ti— decía mientras sostenía con su mano derecha a Burny Bruno y hacia como que hablaba, y con la otra a Marcy el asesino — no si yo te despellejo primero— fue el turno ahora de Marcy.

Infantil, no dejaba de pensar Sebastian Moran.

_**—#—**_

— Seb, baby, vamos de compras. — claramente no era una pregunta. Era una orden.

— ¿Para qué?— pregunto Sebastian mientras terminaba de abrochar el traje costoso de Jim y acomodar el cuello de su camisa.

— No seas imbécil cariño, obvio que a comprar idiotita. — al ser soltado y estar bien vestido fue a sentarse a la cama para ponerse.. A que Sebastian le pusiera zapatos.

— ¿Vas… Vamos de compras en traje?— pregunto curioso el rubio, sabía que el sentido de moda de Moriarty era muy especial y salía bien vestido al lugar indicado. Mientras tanto su guardarropa no había mas que jeans oscuros y camisas de los mismos tonos, como lo que vestía justo hoy junto con una chaqueta de piel negra; y claro. Trajes. Trajes de trabajo que Jim le regalaba cuando tenían asuntos más importantes. Tomo uno de los zapatos dirigiéndolo al pie del moreno.

— Claro que no. Me cambiaras de ropa. Unos jeans grises y playera blanca. No tardes mucho cielo.

Sebastian solo alcanzo a tirar el estúpido zapato y buscar en el inmenso armario de James la ropa solicitada. "Maldito idiota" pensaba, "y me hizo ponerle un traje… Estúpido infeliz".

_**—#—**_

Llegaron al centro de Londres en un auto deportivo dispuesto para Jim y Sebastian propiedad del primero que llegaba a utilizar solo ocasionalmente solo en compañía del rubio.

— ¿A dónde vamos primero Jim?— pregunto Sebastian quien conducía el bonito auto color azul marino.

— Ropa. A la primera tienda de ropa que veas estará bien. — respondió un tranquilo pelinegro, lo cual era raro, mientras se veía en el espejo del retrovisor lo bien que se veía con lentes oscuros.

Moran se limito a no contestar y fue a buscar un lugar para estacionarse y caminar por las calles de Londres de forma tranquila. Jim se veía extraño y muy tranquilo para ser como era. Era muy raro todo eso.

Sus sábados en casa de James, suponían solo de cumplir las necesidades básicas de este y de vez en cuando entretenerlo, pero justo hoy se le antojaba por demás diferente a algún otro. Casi parecía un paseo de pareja. "Asqueroso" pensó.

_**—#—**_

— Seb, mira eso— señalo el más bajo a una de las vitrinas de una tienda de ropa. ― Lo quiero.

El rubio miro atentamente el escaparate un poco incrédulo de las palabras del moreno. No podía creer que quisiera semejante cosa. Sería interesante ver como Moriarty vestía tal cosa. Pero nunca había que emocionarse demás.

― De verdad quieres esa cosa? Siquiera te vas a poner esa mierda?― alzo la vista sin dejar de ver la vitrina y siguió por detrás a James quien iba entrando en la tienda de disfraces.

―_**#―**_

― No puedes estar hablando enserio. De verdad que no puedes.―

― Por favor, admítelo, te vez adorable. Eres el asesino a sueldo mas adorable del maldito mundo Sebby

En cuestión, después de salir de la tienda de disfraces con una gran caja regresaron a casa de Moriarty y le indico a Sebastian ponerse lo que llevaba la caja dentro. Fue muy estúpido creer que James iba a vestir eso y Moran lo sabía.

― Tú y tus malditos fetiches extraños Jimmy… Eres un imbécil― Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala donde se encontraban, removiéndose un poco en el camino por la incomodidad que le causaba aquel estúpido traje y la estúpida cola de este.

― Oh! vamos! No seas así, te ves bien.― Alcanzando con su mano derecha sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a Sebastian, tomo su vaso lleno de algún licor a su alcance y lo bebió parsimoniosamente.

― Estamos hablando de un estúpido disfraz de tigre Jim. Me veo como un completo imbécil.

― Tigre, con el o sin el eres un completo imbécil.

― Te odio malnacido.— buscando con una de sus afelpadas manos por el traje completo a modo de botarga, un poco de otro licor en la estancia. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

_**—#—**_

El día fue muy largo para el asesino, mientras el criminal lo había disfrutado como nunca, y para suerte del primero la noche cayo tranquila y sin disfraz.

Tomo una ducha rápida en el baño de James después de quitarse el ridículo disfraz con el que tuvo que cocinar y pasearse por toda la casa. Parecía que el jabón y el agua caliente valía la pena por todo lo sufrido del mugroso día, se sentía relajado. Mucho.

Cuando salió se dirigió al cuarto de Jim, seguro que ya estaría en su cama a punto de dormir. Ya era tarde y conocía las costumbres del pelinegro.

— ¿Aun no estas dormido?— pregunto el rubio con una toalla en su cabello y se acerco al otro que estaba como esperando algo entre las sabanas finas en las que se removía para sentarse.

Jim rodo los ojos por lo obvio de la pregunta, peo aun así la respondió con un simple "mhp" a modo de afirmación.

Sebastian curioso se sentó a la orilla de la cama de Moriarty y busco su mirada para saber ahora que quería. Y el menor hablo.

— Cuéntame un cuento.

El rubio frunció el seño extrañado, James había estado muy raro durante todo el día. Seguro que algo tenía en esa cabecilla demente suya. No por nada era un psicópata.

—¿Un cuento?… ¿Para qué?

— Seb, baby, quiero dormir bien, así que la lógica marca un cuento. Sabes cuánto los amo. Así que vamos, empieza.

Jim se acomodo en su cama y miro mas atentamente a Moran quien no dejaba de abrir y cerrar la boca para tratar de encontrar las palabras para por lo menos empezar a relatar una historia.

— Había una ve…

— ¡Muy cliché!— grito interrumpiendo al rubio — Quiero algo más original. Empieza de nuevo.

Sebastian respiro profundamente y paso una mano por su cabello, se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento al pie de la cama y se quedo pensando por 3 segundos.

— Esta bien. En una casa en cualquier calle sin importancia, vivía un hombre, un maldito infeliz que no dejaba de hacer enojar a su buen empleado que tenía que obedecer a las ordenes de su jefe desalmado o lo iban a matar. Probablemente hasta lo iban a torturar. Un día paso y lo mataron. Le dolió y su jefe fue feliz por siempre. — se calló otro momento y termino por decir — Y fin.

Jim entrecerró los ojos a modo de desaprobación. Obviamente la historia no le había gustado.

— Vulgar. La peor historia que me habían relatado. No me gusto. — el criminal junto sus manos debajo de su barbilla y no dejo de mirar como molesto Moran.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Así es como es la historia. Ahora duérmete y déjame en paz.

Moran se levanto de la cama y dirigió su pie hacia la puerta para caminar en ella y perderse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Jim se levanto un poco más para alcanzar a tomar la mano del otro y detenerlo. Moriarty era un hombre muy inteligente y sabia cuando su francotirador estaba molesto. Y esta vez estaba furioso.

Sabía lo que le molestaba al rubio y lo entendía.

El mismo se había encargado de hacerlo llegar a sus límites para ver cuando caía, pero Moran era por demás muy fuerte (cosa que sabia y razón por la que había sido contratado), aunque no estaba dispuesto a esperarlo. No era su estilo. Y confesarse mucho menos lo era.

Pero en la vida siempre hay sorpresas y Sebastian había logrado mucho en el corazón de Jim, y sorpresa, este ya estaba enamorado. Y no iba a dejarlo en manos que no fueran las suyas. Preferiría matarlo antes de que él se alejase.

— Quédate. — ordeno sin dejar de tomar la mano ajena.

— ¿Por qué debería? — frunció el seño por el tacto en su mano y ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver al consultor.

— Porque te amo y necesito que te quedes en mi cama idiota. — Moriarty frunció mas el seño de lo que lo tenía el asesino, le molestaba que tuviera que recurrir a palabras estúpidas cuando el imbécil de su empleado no notaba lo enamorado que lo tenía.

— Cursi. La peor confesión que me habían hecho. No me gusto. — Sebastian sonrió burlonamente y volteo a ver a Jim rojo probablemente de furia a juzgar por su expresión. Que claro, era adorable en el.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Así es como es mi confesión… Si no te gusta te puedes matar.

Sebastian entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los contrarios mientras se sentaba quedando muy cerca del consultor criminal.

— No tendría mas opción que aceptarte o mi muerte.

— Así me aceptes un día te voy a quemar y te voy a dessspellejar. — dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios y acerco al más alto hasta lograr besarlo.

— Te odio Jimmy.

— Y yo a ti Sebby.

Moriarty, sea como sea, Sebastian así lo amaba. Estúpido, desquiciado, caprichoso e infantil.

**Ugh... Que cursi me quedo el final... Pero mi novio se fue de vacasiones y ando tirando miel yo sola. **

**Por cierto, hoy cumplo 221 dias con el *tira confetti por toda la computadora*, es como ''fascinante''. Y se que de alguna forma vas a leer esto querido. Metiche.**

**Espero que por lo menos les haya sacado una sonrisa. Besos.**


End file.
